dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cai Xu Kun
Perfil thumb|250px|Caí Xu Kun *'Nombre artístico::' KUN *'Nombre real:' 蔡徐坤 / Cai Xu Kun *'Nombre en Inglés:' August Cai *'Apodos:' Angy, Ikun, Kunkun *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hunan, China *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre Dramas *I Won't Get Bullied By Girls (Youku, 2018) *Fairy Tale in Half (Hunan TV, 2012) Películas *Lock Me Up, Tie Him Down (2014) Programas de TV *Idol Producer 3 (iQiyi, 2020) *Meet at Temple of Heaven (BTV, 2019) (Ep.1) *Idol Hits (iQiyi, 2018) (Ep. 1) *Idol Producer (iQiyi, 2018) *Super Idol (Temporada 2) (TV Zone, 2016) *Super Idol (Temporada 1) (TV Zone, 2015) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Singles Tours *'Cai Xu Kun 1st North America UK Tour "KUN' One"'' 2019'' **04 Abril – Vancouver, Canadá **05 Abril - San Francisco, Estados Unidos **06 Abril – Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos **07 Abril - Nueva York, Estados Unidos **12 Abril - Londres, Reino Unido – Electric Brixton *'Cai Xu Kun Canada Tour "KUN' One" 2019 **24 Mayo – Toronto, Canadá - Toy Box **25 Mayo – Vancouver, Canadá - Harbour Event Centre Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto: 'NINE PERCENT *'Ex-Grupo C-Pop:' SWIN-S *'Hobbies:' Jugar Baloncesto, nadar y hacer ejercicio. *'Lema:' "Los sueños me acompañan cuando duermo, si no los cumplo, perderé el sueño". *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' IKUNs *'Comida Favorita: '''Filete. *Fue un concursante en ambas temporadas del programa de supervivencia "'Super Idol"' y debutó con el grupo final '"Swin-S"' el 18-10-2016. Su posición en el grupo fue "rapero de tono alto". *Durante su participación en "'Super Idol" presentó canciones de grupos ídolos coreanos en su idioma original, aquellas fueron: ''Very Good ''de Block B, ''Rhythm Ta ''de IKON y ''Dream Girl ''de SHINee.' *Él crea su propia música y escribe letras. *Para su primera presentación frente a los mentores en Idol Producer, presentó una canción compuesta por él mismo llamada ''I Wanna Get Love, la cual había dado a conocer en el año 2017. Este tema lo escribió en un momento de estrés. Mencionó que 2 líneas de la canción fueron dedicadas a sus fans. *Para la canción principal de Idol Producer "Ei Ei" fue elegido como el centro. *Al preguntarle por qué decidió ser parte de Idol Producer él respondió: "En realidad, en el país solo tienen algunos programas como este y siento que realmente soy alguien a quien le gustan los desafíos. Espero aprender continuamente para seguir mejorando, y así tener aún más oportunidades para cantar y bailar en el escenario". *Después de participar en el programa de supervivencia Idol Producer, consiguió quedar entre los 9 miembros finales ocupando así el 1er puesto del ranking con más de 47 millones de votos. *Le tiene miedo a las alturas. *Estuvo en la lista de los rostros más bellos del mundo del 2018 en el puesto número 27. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Weibo *Instagram *Facebook *Blog Galería Cai Xu Kun-0.jpg Cai Xu Kun-2.jpg Cai Xu Kun-3.jpg Cai Xu Kun-4.jpg Cai Xu Kun-5.jpg Cai Xu Kun-6.jpeg Cai Xu Kun-7.jpg Cai Xu Kun-8.jpg Videografia Archivo:Cai Xukun 《Pull up》 Official MV|Pull up Archivo:蔡徐坤 KUN 沒有意外 Official Music Video|No Exception Archivo:KUN - Hard To Get (Official Video)|Hard To Get Archivo:KUN - Young (Official Video)|Young Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CSolista Categoría:CSolista2017